


Starstruck

by ererifanfics



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Celebrities, Famous, M/M, Stardom, Superstar, ereri, levi's words, riren - Freeform, underage sex in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 03:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ererifanfics/pseuds/ererifanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger, stage name Jun. Already reaching big time stardom around the world traveling with his manager and long time friend Armin Arlert. Eren has lots of pressure put on him from fans to producers to sponsers that support him and his career. The only people that understand him and his goals. Armin, and Mikasa are the only people who knows why he sings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rule 15

"Encore! Encore!" Hundreds of fans female and male alike shouting out to the tired brunette standing on the stage, blinding lights burning down on him. "Alright one more song!" he yelled into the mic only to be responded with screams of 'I love you Jun' and 'Jun please marry me'. "Let's do this!" yelling over the starting intro of his last song.

His last song, called 'Moonlight star'. Honestly this was one of his favorite songs that he wrote. Bringing back the memory of the origin of the song he remembers on how one night during his break from rehearsal he had he left the hall to the back preference hall. There he saw his makeup artist just standing there. Preoccupied by his phone outdated ages ago, he didn't notice the awe struck boy. Moonlight hitting softly on his cheeks that lit up the features on the others face. His sharp feature from his chin to cheeks were fantasizing, too tempting to touch. Seeing this image in front of him hearing a melody, lyrics running through his mind, Eren made haste as he ran back inside the humid hall canceled the rest of rehearsal to write the song that was running through his mind. By 2 A.M he had finished off the song by titling it 'Moonlight star'.

Eren has been crushing on his makeup artist for some time now but has never showed it. He didn't want to cause trouble for a person he started to care for.

After thanking everyone that was in the performance hall, he headed off stage right to his best friend (that is also his manager) Armin.

"Hey Eren, good job with the concert." The small blond said as he walked up to Eren. "Thanks Armin, those lights make the stage hot though. It was tiring towards the end." Armin was one of the only people that Eren could really talk to and say what he wants. Mikasa was really the only other person Eren could talk normally to. Mikasa, Eren's adopted sibling, was left at his home when her parents were going through divorce, fighting in the car lead to a car accident leading to her parent's death. Mikasa Ackermen, age 9, ended up being adopted by Eren's family.

"Here Eren wipe your face with this. You look pretty sweaty." His manager said as he pulled out a handkerchief. "Thanks Armin" Eren said as he grabbed the piece of cloth that the small blond handed out to him. Before Eren could wipe his forehead his arm was stopped by his small makeup artist arm. When Eren looked to see him, he was met with his monotone face of his five foot three makeup artist. " I don't want you to mess up your make up. Come. I'm gonna fix it." He said as he headed to Eren's dressing room without the brunette.

"I'll caught up with you later Armin." Eren said as he turned around to make his way toward his dressing room.

"See you later Eren!" Armin had yelled at the brunette that was trying to catch up with the smallish makeup artist.

"You okay?" The makeup artist said.

"Not really" Eren said as he sat down on his rotating chair waiting for the other ro tend to his face. "This stuff is really tiring Levi. I hate doing this" he said as he layed his head beack. Pulling the pop star's head up to come face to face with him Eren gave no reaction when Levi pulled the boys head up to meet him. On his face was a frown but honestly his heart skipped a beat when faced with Levi.

"You think that I want to be here. Tsk. You're lucky this is your career." The raven said while glaring at the boy. "There are people out there that would kill to be in your shoes stupid brat." Eyes never wavering from Eren's as he said this.

"Whatever, you don't understand." Eren said as he brushed off the man's hand, looking to his right as to occupy his attention elsewhere.

"Fine be the little shit that you are. Just face me then we can both go." The older man said as he turned around to get his supplies to work on Eren. Eren complied with Levi's request and turned to face front closing his eyes so that the elder could work on him.

Levi may be rude, and seem dull, but he was gentle when it came to him touching Eren. His fingers would press down softly on Eren's face as he had started to do his makeup over again. Eren liked it when Levi touched him but could never show this emotion to him. The only reaction Eren would feel is when he is touched by him is that his heart will quicken its pace and his chest clench itself to tighten. He knows he shouldn't feel this way it's against company rules.

**Rule #15:** **Never fall in love with the non-famous.**


	2. Regret

A/N: thank you to my beta testers so much with out them my fic would of ended up looking like crap and unappealing.

So as you may see the rating went from T to M we'll because there will be smut in the close future!

Without a further ado here is chapter two!

—-—–

Eren liked the state he was in. He was always in bliss when he felt the presence of Levi close by. The touch he gave when he held Eren's face as the other applied the necessities to the star's face.

"There, you're done brat." Levi said as he lifted his fingers from Eren's face. Still feeling the prescience of Levi's long slender fingers, Eren opened his eyes with a sigh.

"Thanks Levi." He said as he casts his eyes downward, in which he decides in getting up from his seat in the chair.

"Whatever, it's my job." The make-up artist said as he took off his apron, putting it up on the wooden stand where his black jacket hanged. Grabbing it while heading for the door, "Wait!" He heard the brunette yell from behind him.

Letting go of the door handle, slowly turning around to face Eren's composed face. "What is it?" He said to Eren, now wondering what he wants.

"Uh, never mind, it's nothing. Good night Levi." Eren said as he looked at Rivaille who gave him an annoyed look. 'What is he doing?'

'Why did I call him?' He thought as he stood watching Rivaille who still hasn't left.

"You sure Eren?" He said while looking at the boy.

"Yeah I'm sure, see you tomorrow Levi." Eren said as he walked past the elder of the two.

Leaving him behind, Eren walkers out of his dressing room to find Armin. 'Why is everything so hard in life. Why am I even here?' He sighs as he thinks this as he walks down the hall. "Huh, How did I do today Mom?" he says out loud as he finds his friend at the end of the hall.

"Hey Eren, are you going to the after party, or are you going to go home?" Armin says as he is greeted by a smile and a wave from the star.

"I think I'll just go home, I'm pretty exhausted from today's performance." The brunette says as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Okay let me call the driver to come around to the 'secret' exit." Armin said as he pulled out his IPhone and pressed the driver's number.

"Thank you Armin." Eren told his friend.

"And please tell Mikasa I'll call her tomorrow."

"Sure." The blond said as he pressed the piece of technology to his ear.

"Thanks Armin, I'll see you later," He said as he turned his back to go meet the driver that will take him home.

"I'm home." The voice said. Waiting for a response that was only met with silence as he walked into his home. Walking down the hall from the front door. He stops infront of the pictures that are placed on top of the glass stand.

"Hey Mom."

Looking at the picture in front of him, he looks at the picture of his mother and him. His mother's smile so warm and loving. Her eyes so filled with love for her child that is in her arms.

"Mom," He says as he holds the picture in his slightly trembling hands. "Mom," pHolding back the sob he's trying to contain that is trying to force itself to make it out of his throat.

"Mom, I'm so tired of pretending..." Trying so hard not to spill any tears from his face. "Why is everything so hard, I... I..." He cries as tightens his grip on the picture of his mother.

"I just want to be with you Mom! Why?! Why?! Why we're you so persistent to go to the market that day?!" Eren shouts at the picture of his mother.

"I know I got upset and destroyed most of the food you made for dinner!, but you didn't need to go out when I didn't even get to say goodbye to you!"

"If I knew my last words to you were 'I don't care, just leave!' I would of chosen to not say that!"

No longer holding back, he lets the tears flow down his now moist face. His heart was in so much pain. He let out all the pent up frustration and sadness he held in his heart.

"Why?! Why didn't I go with you?! I should've gone with you! Damn it! If I went you could still been alive, and I could be the one dead!" He yells, tears rushing down his face. It hurts, it hurts so much.

"They could of shot me instead of you!"

"Why did they have to murder you..." He questions as he looks down at the photo.

"Please... Please... Mom... I need you to come back and help me stand on my own two feet. I need someone to tell me it's going to be alright..." Legs now failing him as he fell to the floor with the photo in his hand.

"I'm so tired Mom," He says as his eyes start to close ever so slightly.

"I hate singing... But I only do it for you, Mom..."

"and to find the killers that killed you..." He says as he mumbles his last words before sleep over took his body.

"...and kill them..."

"It's okay now..."

"Mom!?"

"I'll always be here to support you..."

"...what..."

"I'll take care of you now..."

"But you're not here,"

"I am, and I love you..."

"You're not my mother are you?"

"No, but I have always cared about you, and will forever, love you"

"W-who are you?! If you really care about be why don't show me who you are!"

"You'll find me soon..."

"Wait! Come back!..."

—

A/N: reviews are greatly accepted! if you want to though!


	3. Complicated

A/N: Thank you to those who have been reading! Thank you bubble-bootys from Tumblr for being my Beta reader for this chapter! Enjoy the chapter! Reviews are greatly appreciated!

* * *

Walking into the towering building that stood right in the middle of the city in his plain vest that matched his jet black hair that covers his neatly ironed white blouse that he laid out the night before, alongside his black slacks. Levi readjusted his satchel that hung over his right shoulder before letting out a tired breath.

"How tiresome." Levi breathed out as he made his way to the office where he had to clock in at. Truly tiresome.

"Good morning Levi." 'Damn too early.' He thought as he turned to face the source of the noise that irritated him in the morning before he had his morning coffee.

'What the hell' Squinting his eyes to get a closer look at the male. He was wearing the same clothes he was wearing the day before, the same black dress shirt that covered his long torso, the same blood red tie that Levi was all too familiar with, blood red, and the same black slacks, the same outfit he wore to every concert because they were, 'lucky'.

"What's wrong Levi?" Eren asked as he turned his face slighty to avoid the stare that his make-up artist was giving him.

"It's nothing. Just thought you had some food on you face." 'He's been crying huh?'

"There shouldn't be." He said as he started wiping his face for the invisible food that was supposedly there.

"I always try and stay clean for Levi or he'll yell at me for being a mess!"

"You got that right brat."

"I don't like it when Levi is mad at me for such a trivial thing as food on my face."

"Tch, cheeky brat." He muttered under his breath.

"Let's go, you're not the only person I have to take care of." Levi said as he gestured to Eren to follow him to Eren's dressing room.

"I know that. By the way how's Marco been doing? I haven't seen him in a while." Eren questioned the raven haired man.

"He's been okay I guess. But he sometimes talks about how his boyfriend starts yelling at his T.V. whenever something stupidly false about Marco shows up on the news." He says this as they walk into Eren's dressing room.

"So he's still with Jean then?"

"Yeah." He answered bluntly.

"Sit down so we can get started." Levi said as he pointed to the chair.

"Yes, sir."

Doing as what Levi had told him to do, Eren sat down in the chair. After his ordeal of waking up late on the cold wooden floor shaken from the cold. Eren was looking forward to seeing Levi. He knew when Levi would touch his face that the weird dream he had last night would go away.

Eren relaxes into Levi's touch, he lets a small smile creep onto his as he let out a relaxed sigh.

"What's wrong brat."

"Oh, no, it's nothing. Nothing at all."

Careful, careful Eren tells himself as he reclaims his composure on the inside. 'Can't let yourself get flustered now can we?' He shouldn't get like this, maybe it was because of that dream from last night.

"Hey."

What was that voice from last night?

"Hey."

Where was that person? Why weren't they there with him to help him?

Suddenly Eren felt a smack that landed alongside his left temple that separated Eren's bangs to side swipe to the right.

"Hey what was that for?!" He said as he rubbed the stinging site that was left as few moments ago.

"Stop knitting your brows together, I can't work if your brows are together blocking my way." He stated with his usual deadpan stare.

Oh shit he's right. Why did his face concert to that? Eren always kept his composure around Levi, he really liked Levi and didn't want to trouble him with the problems in his life he didn't want Levi to get involved with anything.

"Sorry." Was all he could muster out as he closed his eyes again.

* * *

After Levi had finished up on Eren he headed to his other star that he had to work on because his contract only restricted to two artists. Knocking on the door, Levi awaited for an answer to indicate permission to enter.

"Come in. I'm decent." Answered the voice that came from behind the door.

"Oh! Hello Levi." He received as soon as he stepped into the star's dressing room.

"Hey Marco." He said bluntly. A freckled man sitting in his chair in front of the mirror.

"Were you with Eren right now?" Marco said to the raven. As Levi was to answer Marco had already knew his answer and cut in. "Did you take another picture? Can I see it? It's always so cute to see Eren look so peaceful with his eyes closed." Marco chimed in.

Levi pulled out his 2011 Samsung Galaxy S, puts in his pin, 3030, and clicks on his galley.

"Here" He hands Marco the phone then turns around to face the wall, a small pinkish blush spreads ever so slightly on his cheeks. He closes his eyes and tries to compose himself and prepare for Marco to say how cute it was of Levi to take pictures of Eren as he waits for Levi to start fixing his appearance.

"It's cute how you take pictures of Eren as he waits for you to put makeup on him Levi." Bingo, dead on right on what he guessed as what was gonna come out of Marco's mouth. "You know Eren is only this composed with you Levi? Not even around his friends or family he looks this calm, it's very cute how only you get to see this in person Levi."

"Yeah I guess so."

"I know how Eren feels about you. It's fairly easy for me to see and probably those who are close to him but he never advances the feelings he has for you." Marco says as he scrolls through more photos of Eren on Levi's phone. More when Eren smiles and laughs with his true feelings. "Do you know why Levi?" Marco asks.

"No, I don't." Levi sighed as he turned his body around to face Marco.

Marco wasn't a stupid air head, he was observant, he knew people's body language and knew the true emotion that people felt. He learned how to do this through his first year in his career.

"We have rules that idols have to follow in this industry, there are stupid ones and good ones. But, there is a rule that should of never been made into a rule. One that can make or break a star's career."

The room fell into silence as Levi was getting his materials ready to work on Marco as the latter was talking.

"Rule number fifteen."

Levi froze. There was only fourteen rules that everyone in the company was to follow, and this includes the idols that work for the industry.

He turned around to face Marco, waiting for him to continue on with the mysterious fifteenth rule.

"The fifteenth rule is only for the idols of the company."

"Are you gonna make me wait all day for you to tell me what it is or am I gonna have to find someone else to tell me and you can do your own shitty makeup."

"Alright, alright." Marco said as he help his hands up as to ease Levi of his threat.

"Idols are not allowed to fall in love with the non-famous Levi. That can make or break someone's career in this business."

"So, Eren," He stuttered as he realized what Marco said.

"Yeah Levi. Eren can never fall in love with those who are not in the lime light. It's forbidden." Saying with a sigh. "But there have been cases where this has happened. Just look at me and Jean. As long as they are good looking they can be together."

'But in my case I would be an ephebophile' Levi thought. 'It would look bad if that happened to make way into the media.'

Why does it matter. It's not like he was sexually attracted to Levi. All he knew Eren could be asexual. Urgh! Why is this so complicated!

"Let's just finish your make-up Marco." He muttered as he started working on Marco.

'Poor Eren. Poor Levi. This industry is truly hell for those who have the forbidden fifteen love.' Marco thought as he eased his face for Levi to work on.


	4. Don't touch or it might snap at you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's snowy, it's cold, Levi just wants to get the fuck home. Or at least some where warm where he can spend Christmas Eve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Christmas was like a month ago, but fuck it lET IT SNOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay so here's chapter 4~ I hope you guys enjoy it!

The halls for MSR productions were quite empty today except for one person that was roaming the halls to head home for the day.

He stepped into the cold world outside the very warm and heated building to leave when a shout came from behind him calling out his name for his attention.

“Levi!” The boy shouted as he walked outside of the building to meet up with his makeup artist.

When he walked out, Levi saw that he wore his usual black scarf that he got for his birthday this past year from Levi himself that he was happy to see him wearing, his white band tee pressed against his skin as his forest green combat jacket covered his body to keep the warmth in his body rather than let the cold in. His dark blue Levi jean’s covered his long legs that took in big strides.

“What is it? You better make this quick before my ass freezes off in this god damn weather.” Levi hissed at Eren.

His steps froze when he was a comfortable distance away from Levi.

“Hey Levi are you going to head home now?” The boy questioned.

“No, I’m gonna go take a frickin run with my shirt off in this beautiful weather we’re having, of course I’m going home dumbass. It’s so cold I think Hell finally froze over.” Coldness over took his body as both Eren and him stood there.

“Well in all honesty I think you would look beautifully handsome with no shirt on Levi.” He shifted his weight to his right side and gave Levi a devilish grin only getting Levi to freeze at Eren’s statement.

He could feel the warmth start to rise up in his cheeks and ears as he fidgeted slightly in his place before the pop star. “Shut up, shitty brat.” Levi barely said before he turned to walk home and to get far away from the star as possible.

Eren ran after Levi and roughly put his arm around Levi in a playful manor and began to address the shorter male. “Hey Levi I didn’t even get to tell you what I wanted to a-.“ He slowly cut himself off from finishing his sentence when he felt Levi shake more than he usually would when it was cold.

“…get…”

“What? I didn’t hear you?” Eren questioned as he leaned forward to hear the man more clearly but was faced was a hand to his face pushing him off of the makeup artist and onto the snow floor. Eren landed with a thud, probably just brushing his hip or back and thankfully not his head.

“Get off me!” He heard being yelled towards him as he looked up towards Levi who was quivering with wide, dilated eyes looking down upon Eren in what he noticed was fear.

Levi seemed to come back to his senses and noticed that Eren had a bloody nose from the sudden impact of his hard hand making contact with Eren’s face in a split second. He slowly walked towards where the boy was laying in the snow with blood dripping from his nose.

Squatting down he reached into his winter coat. “Here let me get that.” Levi pulled out a handkerchief and wiped Eren’s nose and made sure that all the blood was gone. “I’ll be going now.” He muttered lowly as he stood and began to walk away. ‘Nice going Levi, best Christmas Eve ever right?!’ He mentally scolded himself.

Footsteps fell upon deaf ears as Eren made his way off the floor and in front of Levi, making sure not to touch him this time. “Wait!” He shouted.

“What is it now?” A low depressed voice came from Levi.

“I didn’t get to ask you my question yet.”

“What is it then?”

“Well it’s more of an invitation really.”

“Hurry up and tell me I’m freezing here.” He growled.

“Would you like to come to my home for Christmas Eve? Because I know you don’t really celebrate it with anyone and I thought it might be nice if you would like to celebrate it with me?” Eren asked with a rushed tone with a hint of nervousness.

“I don’t like parties-“

“It’s not a party exactly with a bunch of people; it’ll just be you and me.”

His eyes widened at the slightest as he heard it would just be him and Eren at this so called ‘party’ Eren was going to throw for him. It had been years since Levi spent Christmas Eve with a person.

Levi thought it over for a minute in his mind going over the pros and cons of this situation before looking back at Eren and gave a firm nod towards him “Alright then, let’s go.”

Eren started waking towards the direction of where the car was located. Looking back to see Levi, he waved over towards the small man. “Come on, the car’s over here.”

 

* * *

 

 

The car ride wasn’t as awkward as Levi thought it would be. The silence in the car was comfortable as the car made its way through traffic, Eren and him were seated in the backseat of a towns car that was on its way to Eren’s home. Levi looked outside towards the passing objects that were covered in the light falling snow. It was peaceful with only the sound of the car engine running and Levi was in this calm trance of thought as a light snore broke the trance.

He looked to his left to find Eren leaning on his hand while the armrest on the door supported his weight as he slept. His bangs swept in front of his eyes as his mouth was opened to the slightest still being able to tell Eren was breathing through his mouth softly. The features on his face looked so soft that Levi was so tempted to touch him that when he came back to reality he noticed he was lifting his hand to cup Eren’s face. He soon then put his hand back down on the leather covered seat as he turned towards his bag and going through it to search for his phone.

“...vi..”

His mind went through ‘Oh shit did I wake him’ as soon as he head a sound come from Eren.

He turned his head to face back at the sleeping figure to see him sleeping still as a sigh of relief escaped his mouth as he pulled his phone out of his bag. Levi sat up slowly while trying to not wake up Eren. Putting in his password, 33098, scrolling through his phone and finally clicking on the camera link and waiting for the camera to adjust to the light.

Looking at Eren through his phone’s screen he clicked the capture button and took the picture of Eren’s cute sleeping figure. Unfortunately, Levi forgot to lower the volume of the shutter sound and this had automatically woken up Eren thanks to the sound of the phone.

“Huh? What’s going on? Is it the press?” Eren asked as he looked at Levi through half opened eyes.

Levi took this to his advantage and hid his phone in his pocket at lightning fast speed. “No Eren, there’s no press we’re still on the road.” He calmly said.

Eren looked back out the window to check where they were.

“Oh, we’re almost there by now.” He said tiredly. Eren leaned forward and reached into his small backpack and grabbed his phone.

The car rolled to a stop as Eren and Levi unbuckled themselves and stepped outside the toasty car into the freezing air.

“F-Fuck, i-i-its so-so-so c-c-c-c-cold.” Levi chattered to himself as Eren thanked the driver for driving them home.

“Thank you Steven. Be safe driving back.” He warned.

“Of course I will. Merry Christmas Eren.” Steven chimed as he started driving away.

“You too!!” Eren yelled after the car. He turned to see Levi look practically frozen at the front door of his house.

“Well lets go inside, we can warm you up in there.” The keys jingles around the bag as Eren search for it blindly with one hand in and the other holding up the backpack while his eyes were looking up into the sky as he tried to imagine the inside of the bag.

“Hurry the fuck up I’m gonna freeze to death.” Levi hissed at Eren while he hunched up into his jacket to find some kind of warmth.

“Ah!” Pulling out his keys he quickly puts them into the lock and unlocks it.

“Well Levi, let’s get your Christmas party slash birthday party started.” He warmly said opening the door for Levi.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys want my tumblr here it is~: ererifanfics.tumblr.com


	5. A Jager's Christmas and Rivai's Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Come celebrate Levi's Birthday at the Jager household.

Red, green, white and blue were the most outstanding colors that jumped out at Levi as soon as the door to Eren’s home was opened.

Eren was the first of the two to step inside. He took off his jacket and hung it into a nearby closet. As he turned back he saw Levi standing outside on the same spot that Eren had left him when he had walked in.

“Hey Levi, I thought you wanted to come in.” Chuckling, Eren walked closer to the man.

As he got closer he could see Levi’s eyes staring off into the distance. Eren followed his line of sight to a picture of his mother on the small glass hallway table.

“That’s my mother…” He smiled fondly as he looked at his mother’s photo.

“I-I see.” Levi had been broken from his trance to look back to Eren. “Y-You look just like her.”

“Thanks, a lot of people say that.” Eren walked back outside and pushed Levi slightly to head inside. Eren had come back in front of him and started walking further into the house.

“Would you like some hot chocolate?” Eren offered as he turned his head around to see Levi as he continued to walk. Eren stopped as soon as he noticed Levi’s shaking body as he walked behind him.

“Are you cold? Hold on I’ll be right back with a blanket.” Without waiting for a response from the man, he was off to get a blanket for his make-up artist.

Levi stood standing in the hallway; he was unaware that his body had been shaking. He looked around the hall and saw a threshold to small living room. He aliped inside and took a seat on the small white loveseat. His body was still trembling, not from the cold, but from the touches that he loved yet hated with a passion.

“Oh! There you are Levi.” Eren appeared around the corner of the threshold and into the living room. He held a scarlet red, thick as Hell blanket that Levi could of honestly thought was a fluffy dog.

Eren gently laid the blanket on Levi, making sure that there was no way any part of Levi was sticking out.

“Would you like anything to drink birthday boy?”  The pop star asked as he was to head to the kitchen to get them both something to drink.

‘’Yeah there’s totally something I want you to drink.’ Levi cursed his 22 year old mind dirty ass mind at thinking such dirty jokes towards the 15 year old. “Do ya have coffee?” He asked.

Eren’s thinking face was really a precious thing to see. His brows would slightly raise as he looked up towards the ceiling while the left side of Eren’s mouth would pull back a bit into a somewhat smile. Levi was unfortunate that the whole world knew about this face that Eren makes. At least he still has the pictures.

“I don’t think so, but I do have some black tea.” He mentions. Levi perks up a bit at the mention of Eren having black tea. Eren turned away to leave the room as he got his response. “Black tea it is then.”  

 

* * *

 

Christmas music played in the background as Levi and Eren sat in the living room sipping on their black tea and hot chocolate. The clock nearby alerted the two of them that it was midnight.

“Ah, it’s midnight. Every Christmas Eve at midnight my family and I would open one present each as seen as a tradition in my family.” Eren had moved up from his seat and went into the next room to a present.

A minute later Eren returned back to the living room and shoved a present into Levi’s face.

“Calm the fuck down. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Yeah I know, just open it.”

Levi rolled his eyes then set his gaze on the present in his lap. It was in a rectangle shape and covered in blue and green wrapping paper that shined from the light from the Christmas tree lights and topped off with a black ribbon that was tied around the box.

He slid off the black ribbon and placed it nest to him. He then started to unwrap the wrapping paper carefully because he wanted to keep the paper. It was too pretty to crumble and throw away.

As he unwrapped it his usual monotone face turned sour.

“What the fuck is this?”

“Your gift.” Eren chuckled.

“This is a box of fucking Mr. Clean sponges you piece of shit!” Levi had taken out sponges one by one as he threw them at Eren.

“Hahahahaha!!” He ran out of the room while Levi continued to throw sponges at the boy.

As soon as Eren left laughing his ass off while his ran out of the living room, he returned with small silver wrapped box.

“Here’s your real present. Happy Birthday Levi.” Eren charmed in as he handed the small box towards Levi.

Levi unwrapped the box this time to find a Rolex watch. His usual stoned eyes widened at the sight of this watch.

“Try it on Levi. It’s meant to be yours.”

Levi took it out of the box and turned the watch all around to view the whole thing.

“What’s this say? I can’t speak German.”

“It says ‘Ich liebe dichi Levi.’”

“And?”

“You have to find out on your own.” Eren sent him a warm smile as he sat beside Levi on the armrest.

“Happy Birthday Levi and Merry Christmas.”

“Thanks. ‘Jun’.”

“Stop that. You know I hate that people call me that when I’m not on stage.” He pouted his lips toward Levi.

“Yeah, yeah. Well thank you for this small birthday party. It’s nice to celebrate every once in a great while.”

“What do you me-“ Eren was cut short due to the loud ringtone of Levi’s phone, alerting that someone was calling him.

Eren right away recognized the ringtone as one of his songs, “Turn the lights out”.

Levi scrambled to grab his phone to prevent the ringtone from going on any longer as he searched through his bag.

“So, you’re a fan Levi?” Eren snickered as a frustrated Levi searched for his phone.

He finally found it in the deepest part of his bag.

He immediately opened his phone and pressed talk, not caring who was calling. He just wanted the ringing to stop.

“Happy Birthday to you!! Happy Birthday to you!! Happy Birthday dear Rivai!! Happy Birthday to you!!” Levi recognized the voice it belonged to as soon as their voice left the speaker of his phone.

“God damn it Hanji do you know what time it is?”

“Yup! It’s time for you to grow a year older!” They chimed.

“Thanks.” He sighed.

“Whatcha doin Levi? Are you asleep? Did I wake you up?” Too many questions came out of the speaker as Levi tried to catch every word that they had said and questioned.

Levi had leaned over and put his thumb and index finger in between his eyes and pinched there till he found a time to interrupt her. “Hanji can you call me later today. You can ask me all you want then alright?”

“Sure no problem!” With that said they quickly hung up and Levi was placed back into the reality where Eren was still sitting next to him.

“Well, she sounds super excited for a person at 12 at night on Christmas Eve.”

“Yeah, well ‘they’” Levi corrected him. “ are always like that. They live out in California so you know, different time zones and shit.”

Eren nodded in agreement at that and stood up off of the chair.

“Well it’s time to go to bed don’t ya think?” Eren asked Levi as he stretched his arms.

“Yeah I guess it’s time for me to head home now.” Levi stood up off of the loveseat and started to gather his things.

“It’s too late for you to go home. Plus do you really want to go back out into the snow again?”

Oh god how Levi hated the cold weather.

“You can stay in the guest bedroom. It’s up the stairs and on the left side of the hallway towards the end. There should be clean sheets in the closet in the room. You can use those.” Eren had took both of their cup and was about to leave the room.

“You can go up right now if you want. I’ll be right up after I put these two cups away alright?”

“Yeah, sure, thanks.” Levi started walking towards the doorway as Eren gathered the cups.

As Levi walked up the stairs, he couldn’t help but smile a bit at the thought of this being the best birthday he’s had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews and comments are greatly accepted!


End file.
